Ice Age High
by DiegoXShira4eva
Summary: Read and find out
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: The first day**

*Beep* *Beep*

"Diego, wake up! Or you will be walking," a harsh voice roared.

"Fine," an orangish-brownish saber said as he hit a button.

Diego got out of the bed and looked in the mirror.

"Let's just get this over with," he said to himself and threw his backpack on his shoulder.

In the school parking lot,

" _Switchback Cove High School,"_ Diego said as he scoffed.

"Get out, and try to fit in," a darker furred sabress ordered and lit a cigarette.

Diego turned and mouthed _"Sure,"_ Diego said as he walked away.

"Oh and Diego…" she called out.

"Yes," Diego asked.

"I won't be home, so you're gonna have to make your own food," she said.

"Okay," Diego sighed as he walked up the stairs.

Diego put his stuff in his locker and walked to across the halls eating a steak-um.

"Hiya," a yellow-greenish sloth said as he saw Diego.

Diego quickly turned around and walked the other way.

"Hey, I'm talking to you," he said as he stood in his way.

"Yeah and I'm ignoring you!" Diego roared.

"Yesh temper much, you must be new," he said "I'm Sid by the way, and you are."

"Lord of touch me and you're dead, now move," Diego said.

"Man you're so shallow," Sid said as he was suddenly pinned on the wall.

"YOU WANT TO SAY THAT AGAIN! YOU KNOW NOTHING ABOUT ME," Diego roared.

"Help…ehe," Sid said as a crowd of people came around.

"Check out the new kid," a medium sized saber said to a larger saber.

"I see," he said as he smirked.

"Hey let him go!" a grey and white striped sabress said.

Diego dropped him "WELL THEN KEEP HIM OUT OF MY WAY!" Diego roared as he stormed off.

The sabress looked at the saber in awe and then turned her attention towards Sid.

"Hey you alright?" the sabress asked.

"Yes, Shira thank you," Sid said as he got up.

"Hey what happened we heard Sid scream," a large brown mammoth asked.

"He's fine he just fell down the steps," Shira lied.

"No I did…" Sid started as Shira frowned at him.

"Yes I accidentally fell," Sid said.

"Alright class welcome to Honors English 12 at Switchback Cove High," a Glyptodon said.

"Soto Johansson, in the room," she said as he was talking to a light brown sabress.

"We still on for lunch?" she asked holding her books.

"Of course Allison *Kiss*," Soto said as he kissed her.

"Mr. Johansson I'm not asking you again," the teacher said.

"Alright," Soto scoffed as he sat down.

"Thank you well now we can get started," she said.

"Alright role, umm Shira Ackerson," she said.

"Here," Shira said as she painted her claws.

"Good, Diego Cobbs," she called.

Everyone turned and looked at orange and brown saber with his earphones and a Half Peak rock band jacket.

"Mr. Cobbs," she said as she walked up to him.

"What?" Diego asked as he took off his headphones.

"Thank you and I see that it says you have just moved here," Mrs. Jackson said.

"Tell me something I don't know," Diego said.

*Giggle* the class giggled and Shira giggled.

"Well then and take that jacket off," she replied.

"What's wrong with his jacket?" Shira asked.

"It's not appropriate for school," Mrs. Jackson replied.

"Well I don't have anything else," Diego replied.

"Well don't wear it again," she replied.

" _Welcome back to Switchback Cove everyone, now please stand for the Pledge of Allegiance,"_ a voice said.

Everyone stood except Diego.

"Thank you and have a great day," the voice said.

"Mr. Cobbs may I ask why you didn't stand?" she asked.

"Because I don't support it," Diego said.

"What, Diego there are millions of people are out their fighting…" She started.

"DON'T TELL ME HOW MANY PEOPLE ARE FIGHTING OUT THERE I KNOW HOW MANY PEOPLE ARE OUT THERE!" Diego roared as he stormed out the classroom


	2. Chapter 2: Feelings Developing

**Chapter Two feelings developing**

Over the past weeks life for Diego has been a total hell hole for him. His Step-mom Brenda has been beating him and cutting him, her boyfriend Rocco wasn't any better.

Diego has been cutting class and is on the verge of failing and is hanging out with Soto and his gang.

"And I really don't care if Cody fell off the center of the earth, I want my cigarettes now!" Soto roared into his phone.

"Hey did you hear about Jack's party?" Allison asked as she licked Soto's ear.

"Yeah, why?" Oscar asked as he sat next to Jenny.

"I was thinking about going but I need someone to go with us," Allison replied as she placed her head on Soto.

"Wait? Us," Soto gasped.

"Yes us you're coming too," Allison giggled as she punched him lightly.

"Fine we'll go, how about you Di," Jenny asked.

Diego was staring out into the city traffic thinking

" _Ha-ha got you! Dad!"_ little Diego said to his father.

" _That you did son that you did,"_ his father laughed.

" _Hey dad?"_ Diego said.

" _Yes son?_ " his father answered.

" _You'll always come back for us, right?"_ Diego asked him.

" _Always,"_ Diego's father said as they ran through the house _._

 _Two Years Later…_

" _I am so sorry to say this Ma'am but your husband did not make it back from Glacier Pass, he died protecting everyone,"_ a saber said to Sabrina Diego's real mother.

" _What? No! No, Scott!"_ Sabrina cried as Diego frowned and roared.

" _NO HE'S NOT DEAD; HE'S NOT EVEN DEAD YOU'RE LYING!"_ Diego cried as he ran into his room and saw the picture of his father.

" _YOU PROMISED YOU WOULD COME BACK! YOU PROMISED!"_ He cried as he saw his dad's quote that said:

" _Shoot for the Stars Diego, when that doesn't work follow your heart even if your mind says no, I know you'll do great things Diego you always have Happy 4_ _th_ _Birthday son, I love you,"_

… _Diego!_ A voice interrupted.

"Huh…what?" Diego asked as he snapped out of his thinking.

"Are you going to the party tonight?" Allison asked him.

"Yeah, of course," Diego said as he jumped down.

"Hey I'll catch you guys later alright," Diego said.

"Alright," Soto said.

Diego walked in the school as third block had just ended and it was first lunch.

"Alright, first lunch," Diego said as he walked to the cafeteria.

"So Shira you going to the party with us tonight?" Ellie asked Shira who was eating steak with gravy.

"I don't know my parents don't really like me going to parties on school nights," Shira replied.

"Because they want you to get ready for Yale," Crash said.

"Yeah but I don't want to go, I really don't want to go to college" Shira admitted.

"Well you need to tell your parents that," Manny said.

"Well you need a break Shira come with us to the party tonight," Sid said.

"…You're right pick me up at six," Shira said as she smiled.

"So when are you going to get a boyfriend?" Ellie asked.

"What! Seriously this conversation again!" Shira shouted.

"Yes again because I want to talk to someone other than Sid," Manny said as he finished his salad.

"Hey!" Sid said as he frowned.

"Sorry Sid it's true," Manny said.

"You guys are so annoying you know that," Shira said as she got up to go to the trashcan.

As she was walking she didn't see an orange on the floor and she slipped and would have fallen if a certain saber boy wouldn't have caught her.

"Whoa…oh, hi," Shira said as Diego placed her on her feet.

"Watch where you going huh," Diego replied as he sat by himself.

"What's your problem?" Shira snared as she went up to him.

"None of your business, go away," Diego said.

"Hey why don't you come over to my table," Shira said.

"With a sloth, possums, and mammoths you must be crazy," Diego said.

"Hey! Well at least they're better than what you call friends," Shira roared.

"The people I hang around are not any of your concern princess," Diego said.

"*Sigh* look I can look straight into you and see that you are not like them, something or someone has made you like this…*Sigh* well if you change your mind we're right over there," Shira said walking away.

Diego looked down knowing that she was right he had changed.

*Sigh*

"So how was your conversation with the new guy," Sid asked.

"Shut up," Shira roared and looked down.

"Oh my gosh you like him!" Ellie squealed.

"No, I don't," Shira lied.

"Come on Shira I can see it in your eyes," Ellie said.

"Yeah I mean he's a rugged saber like you maybe even more," Manny said.

"Tuh, really!" Shira said as she drank her juice.

"Hey look out here he comes," Crash said as Diego was walking towards them.

Diego placed his food in Sid's spot and looked at him.

"What?" Sid said.

"Move," Manny said.

"What…But this is my spot…?" Sid said.

"Just move!" Shira roared.

"Ok," Sid said as he moved and sat next to Crash.

Fifteen minutes later the bell rang and Diego ended up liking this weird group.

"So Diego, are you going to Calculus with Mrs. Sandsworth," Shira asked as she picked up her books.

"Hey kitty just because I came to lunch doesn't mean I'm going to classes," Diego snarked.

"Well if you keep skipping classes you're going to have to repeat the twelfth grade again, is that what you want?" Shira pried.

"Even if I wanted to go to Calculus I couldn't keep up I've missed so much of the class," Diego refused as he started walking away until a paw stopped him.

"Well I can help with that just come to class," Shira said letting go of him.

Diego was thinking should he go or not.

"*Groans* well if not for you then for me please I don't want to be the only smart one in there with an I.Q of 120," Shira pried harder.

"Wait how do you know I have an I.Q of 120?" Diego asked shocked because this very attractive… _"No Diego pull yourself out of the clouds!"_ Diego snarled to himself.

"*Giggles* your whole face said it right there, so come on your way too smart to be hanging around those dumb alcoholic maniacs," Shira said to Diego.

"*Sigh* Fine you win," Diego said knowing that he had lost this argument.

"Don't worry you'll be fine," Shira smiled and off they went to Calculus together.


	3. Chapter 3: Feelings Revealed

**Chapter Three: Feelings Revealed**

*RING* the final bell had rung of the day and students dispersed from the school building.

"So…Diego there's a party at Jack's house tonight at six are you planning on going," Shira asked Diego as he stopped walking.

"Um…well I was planning on going with my friends," Diego replied as he looked at Shira.

"*scoffs* really…well, okay then…" Shira started as she walked away.

"Hey just because I'm going with my friends doesn't mean I can't hang out with you guys too," Diego said as she stopped.

"Are you kidding me? Diego they hate us they think we're freaks," Shira said to him "You know what never mind I got stuff to do I can't be focusing on that while trying to get in-"Shira started as Diego placed a paw on her face.

"A college that you don't want to go to," Diego said as he rubbed her face.

"What are yo-"Shira started as he stared into her sapphire eyes.

"I can just look at you and tell you don't want to go to that stuck up place, Shira you need to stop trying to please them they are just trying to live their lives off of you…look when I look at you I see a girl who just wants a little fun in life," Diego said to her.

Shira wanted to deny it but deep down she knew that he was right.

"Shira come to the party… _'Damn I'm going to lose all my pride to this girl'_ come to the party with me and let's have some fun," Diego said to her as he pulled her face up to him.

"Diego…I…mmmhm," Shira startedas Diego kissed her, Shira was fighting back but Diego held her.

"Don't fight Shira you deserve this don't you," Diego said in between the kissing.

Shira then surrendered into the kiss and kissed him deeper.

The kiss lasted for at least five seconds until they heard a voice: "BOY YOU BETTER GET YOUR ASS AWAY FROM THAT GIRL AND GET IN THIS CAR!" a gruff voice roared.

"Who's that," Shira asked him as Diego looked at him.

"None of your concern I hope I'll see you at the party," Diego said as he walked to the car.

"Die-"Shira started as the car drove off.

At Shira's house…

Shira was getting ready for the party; she looked through her clothes and saw the dress she was looking for "Aha it's time to put you into good use," she said as she put it on.

The dress was all black and the dress was cut at the sides so her fur could show.

She then thought _"How can I get out the house without them noticing this?"_

Shira then put a sweater and jeans over it and ran downstairs.

"Shira is that you," a sweet voice asked as she heard the paw steps.

"Yes mom it's me," Shira said as she went into the kitchen.

"Where are you going," a deep voice said coming around the corner.

"Umm, to Courtney's house," Shira replied.

"Have you done your homework," her mother asked her.

"Yes mom, I've also done Yale's intermission form," Shira groaned as she looked at them.

"Good that's my girl, alright go on," her mother said as she nodded her off.

"Oh and Shira," her father said as Shira stopped.

"No boys, they're nothing but trouble," he said.

"Now John, not all boys are evil," her mother stated, "Just don't do anything you regret."

"Yes mom, *honk* there's my ride," Shira said as she ran outside.

At Diego's house…

"What were you doing kissing that girl," his mother asked completely drunk.

"None of your business," Diego said looking at a magazine.

"I'm your mother Die.." the drunk female started as Diego came up to her face.

"Let's get something straight here you are my guardian but you are and will never ever be my mother you drunk!" Diego roared as he put his magazine down and went to his room.

Diego then put on his Half Peak shirt on and his jeans and jumped out the window onto Soto's truck and drove to Jack's house.

"So what was that all about," Soto asked him.

"What," Diego said as he lit a cigarette.

"We heard all of that commotion what was it about?" Soto said looking concerned because he was also in the foster program.

"Nothing to worry about," Diego said as he thought about his real mom that died of missing his father it really did a number on her and when she died Diego just shut the world out and let the whole keep growing deeper and deeper.

"Well if you need anything and I mean anything you can always come to us," Soto said "because we're family and that's what families do they stay together and they never go away."

Diego then took the last drag of his cigarette and threw it out.


	4. Chapter 4: Untold Secrets

**Chapter Four: Untold Secrets**

Ellie and Shira arrived at the party in cute dresses and showed their invitations to the security guards.

When they walked in Ellie realized that Shira hasn't said a word and asked "Alright Shira what's wrong?"

"Diego kissed me," Shira said as she took a sip of her drink.

"Why is that a problem," Ellie asked.

"My parents don't want me around boys and I don't know if I like him, I mean we hardly know each other and he kisses me," Shira said as looked at Ellie "I mean you at least knew Manny from Ice Valley High and he's ruthless and insensitive."

"Shira have you forgotten what you were like before we became friends, you were twice as bad as he is," Ellie said as she sat beside her.

Shira did remember she was in a gang before she met them and how mean she was.

"Well look what we have here," a voice said walking up to them.

It was Soto and his posse; Diego was just standing there.

"Who let the freaks in, now this party is contaminated," Jessica said as Soto put his arm around her.

Diego looked like he could care less at Soto but continued smoking.

The four sabers were laughing until Soto grabbed Ellie's hair making her scream.

"Ouch stop!" Ellie screamed Shira tried to stop him but Oscar and Zeke stopped her.

"Looks like lover boy isn't here to save you…" Soto started as Diego pushed Soto to the side hard but gentle.

Everyone looked at him as Soto asked, "What the fuck was that for!"

"Soto do you really want to fool with that fat mammoth's girl, you know he will come after you for messing with her," Diego roared.

Soto thought for a while and said, "Fine you win, but don't you ever shove me like that again, let's go!"

Diego looked at Shira and Ellie then left with the others.

Shira looked at him disappear through the sea of bodies.

Ellie the said, "You know people like him has a sad story you should get to know him."

"Like he's going to speak to me," Shira said as she helped her up.

"You said he got defensive when your homeroom teacher mentioned the military start there," Ellie suggested.

IAH

When Shira arrived at her house she went to her room and thought about what Ellie had said, _"People like him have a sad story, that finds comfort in people like them."_

Shira then got on her computer and pulled up Surfer's Web, "Okay Mr. Diego let's see your story, Diego…Cobbs," She said.

When she clicked search a lot of names popped up.

"Well that isn't much help, hmm…let's try the Valley's Glossary of Animals…Diego Cobbs, aha gotcha, his last name is Butcher hmm…strange," Shira said as she clicked Diego's picture.

"Diego "Cobbs" Butcher was the son of Sean and Sierra Butcher. Diego C. Butcher was born on January 28, 2003." Shira read as there was little information on him, "well that wasn't useful…hmm maybe if I put in his father's name, Sean Butcher…here it is."

"Sean Butcher husband of Sierra Butcher and father of Diego C. Butcher served in the Military for ten years; he was a brave solider, a loving son, brother and cousin. He was survived by his wife Sierra Butcher for three-years. He was a loving father to Diego as he spent most of his off-time with him whenever he could, his son was always over-joyed to see his father every time, but this was short lived on January 28, 2003 Diego's fifth birthday the day Sean was supposed to join his family and his son's birthday they received a call, saying Sean Butcher was killed by a AK-47 and would not be coming home. This put his family in a deep depression," Shira read.

"Oh my gosh that's why he blew up his father was in the Military, but what about his mother, wouldn't that be any comfort?" Shira asked herself as she clicked Sierra's link. 

"Sierra Butcher was the wife of Sean Butcher and mother of Diego C. Butcher. Sierra was a loving wife and mother to her two handsome boys Sean and Diego Butcher; she was the main care taker and supporter of Diego when his father was out in deployment. However, on Diego's fifth birthday when Sean was supposed to come home she got a call saying Sean was not coming home, this put Sierra in a deep depression causing her to turn to alcohol, after five long months Sierra Butcher too has passed away leaving Diego C. Butcher in Child Protection Services at the age of five, no one knows what Diego C. Butcher has gone through having both his parents die in that one same year. Our prayers go with him wherever he is at the moment," Shira said as she finished reading.

"That's why he's so ruthless and moody all of the time, he lost his family in one whole year," Shira said, "But what is his adoptive family doing to help him?"

"I'm going to talk to him tomorrow, if he likes it or not," Shira said as she got into the bed.


	5. Chapter 5: Learning to love again

Chapter 5: Learning to Love Again

Early the next morning Shira looked at the clock that had just rung and shut it off, then thought about what she had just found out about Diego.

"Well, let's get this day over with," she said as she put on her clothes for the day and went downstairs where she saw a note.

"Hey sweetie sorry about leaving so early we had an emergency come up, and we won't be back until late at night~Love Mom & Dad"

"Wonderful," Shira said sarcastically until her phone beeped, "Hey girl you coming, we're outside."

Shira quickly grabbed her bag and ran outside to Manny's car and off they went to school.

When they arrived at school they went into the school building talking about what was their plans for their futures until they saw Soto and his Posse walking down the hallway but she didn't see Diego.

 _"Where's Diego,"_ Shira thought "Hey!"

Soto turned to see Shira looking at him.

"What," Soto growled as he walked away.

"Where's Diego," Shira said matching his tone.

"How would I know i'm not his care taker, he's probably sick," Soto said.

"You pick him up every morning, so where the fuck is he," Shira snarled " I'm not asking you again!"

Soto thought for a moment then said "You guys go ahead I'll be back."

"So..." Shira started as Soto closed her mouth as he said "Not here!" as they walked to the janitor's closet.

"Look kitty, I don't know the full situation with him and you but listen...he's..." Soto started.

"Adopted got it," Shira said.

"Quiet! yes,but there's something going on with him and his step mom and sometimes he stays home or comes in later on the day this is one of those days," Soto said.

"Why are you telling me all this," She asked.

"Because I want you to know what you're getting into...*ring*" he said as the bell rang.

"Alright, please place your homework on your..." the teacher started as the door opened and Diego came in with a hat and a 'go hard or go home' jacket on.

"Hello Mr. Butcher can I have your tardy pass...thank you," Mrs. Noan said as he sat down.

"Hey," Shira whispered to Diego.

No answer...

"Diego," she started as the teacher said "Quiet Mrs. Ackerson and Mr. Butcher please take off that hat"

Diego did nothing, "Well young man you have just earned yourself a referral to the office please collect you..." she started as he took his stuff and went out.

 _"Soto where does he go when he's like this?"_ Shira asked as she looked at the clock.

 _"Under the football bleachers,"_ Soto answered.

Twenty minutes later,

Shira raised her hand and asked to use the restroom.

"Yes, Mrs. Ackerson you may go here," Mrs. Noan said as Shira walked towards the bathroom but then outside the building to the football field.

"FUCKING ASS ROCCO!" Diego snarled as he threw a beer bottle.

Shira heard the glass breaking, and went over to it hoping to find Diego.

"FUCKING HELL!" Diego roared as he saw his stitches opened up again, "THIS IS THE SEVENTH TIME!"

Shira carefully approached the back of the bleachers and saw Diego on the ground bleeding.

"OH MY GOD!" Shira screamed.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU...AAAAH...Doing here," Diego snarled as he held his side.

"Looking for you, what happened?!" Shira snarled back.

"WHY! WHY DOES IT FUCKING MATTER TO YOU OR ANYONE ELSE!" Diego roared as his stitches came apart faster.

"Diego stop you're only making it worse," Shira said, "Let me see it!"

"Like you care princess, nobody cares about me noe does or ever will," Diego said drunkingly.

"Your wrong, Diego I do care for you, your mother car..." Shira started.

"My Stepmom was the one who did this to me!" Diego said as he lifted his shirt as it revealed multiple stabbings.

"Wh...why did she do this, did you piss her off?" Shira said as she came closer to him.

"Beli...eve me...anything will piss her off, especially if you mention her boyfriend," Diego roared.

"What did you do, be sarcastic, hey wasn't he the one who picked you up last Tuesday?" Shira asked as she examined his wound.

"I told him he was a jerk, then he went to that witch and told her and when I came home she was totally drunk and stabbed me twice with a butcher's knife," Diego said, "*Groans* Can you do it a little softer please?"

"Stop complaining you big baby, uggh you're going to need more stich string, you got some?" Shira asked, "Thanks...uhmmm hey I heard about your real family, I'm sorry you had to endure that."

"*Chuckles* So the Kitty does feel," Diego said as he chuckled.

"Better be careful what you say you big softy, since I'm doing your stitches," Shira said as she laughed, "Hey why don't you come stay at my place for a while?"

"I don't know, what about your parents?" Diego said as he sat up.

"I'll figure it out but I can't let you keep going back there where you could be possibly get beat up or worse," Shira said looking into his eyes.

Diego felt something that he thought he could never feel again it was 'love'.

"Alright...fine..." Diego said as he smiled.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: An Unknown Friendship

When the last bell of class rang Shira called Manny to come help with getting Diego to the car. When they got there they saw Soto and his crew talking to him.

"Text me if you can make the drop tomorrow," Soto said as he slapped paws with Diego.

"Let me know if you want to me to do a drive-by," Zeke a crazed ADHD saber said.

"Alright Zeke," Allison said as she hugged Diego, "Call me if you need anything, and I mean anything." She said as she swayed her hips in front of him.

Shira growled at her.

"And you said you didn't like him," Manny smirked.

"It's...complicated," Shira said.

"And Diego..." Soto said as he and his crew were leaving.

"Yeah?" Diego asked.

"Just because you're going to this fru-fru palace these rich kids have," Soto started as Jessica looked at him sternly then said,"Just know who's had your back since you got here and who didn't." looking up at Manny and Shira.

"And if you do...I will personally make you remember...Ouch!" Oscar started as Jenny pounded his shoulder.

"Alright let's move!" Soto said as he came with his car.

When they left Manny and Shira came up.

"Seriously, those are the type of people you wanna be around?" Shira asked.

"I told you...these are my burdens I need to deal with...not yours," Diego growled.

"Yeah, yeah, up you go...Oh and thanks for helping Ellie back at the party," Manny said lifting him back to the car.

"So do you need to stop by and get anything?" He said as he layed him in the back seat.

"Nope, I have everything...I was going to go off the radar for a while but miss kitty here convinced me otherwise," Diego said as Shira death glared him.

Just then the front door opened and Ellie came in and kissed Manny.

"Where's the troublesome three-o?" Manny asked as he let go.

"Sid's staying back for Theater, my parent's took my brother's to our aunt's for the weekend, so I'm at the house alone this weekend," Ellie said, "Oh my god, you told me it was bad but I never thought it would be this bad." seeing Diego's wound.

"Eh, I've had worse," Diego smirked.

IAH

When Manny pulled up at Shira's house Manny asked, "You sure you don't need back-up?" Seeing that her parents were unexpectedly.

"Yeah, I'll call if I need help," Shira said as she closed his door holding Diego up.

Manny then drove off.

In the house,

"I wanna be a rockstar!" a 17-year old white sabress with blue eyes sang then looked out the window.

"Oooohh you're gonna be busted!" she said as she went downstairs.

When Shira was almost to the stairs the door opened.

"SHIRA!" a voice boomed.

 _"Great thanks Brianna!"_ Shira growled.

"Micheal calm down," a sabress snarled.

"No Sharon, our daughter is bringing...*Gasp*" Micheal started as he had a flashback when he saw Diego.

 _"Mike if I don't make it tell Sierra and especially my boy Diego I'm sorry and I love them so much! Take care of them and tell Diego...Shoot for the stars...if that doesn't work...follow his heart *Gunfire*" Scott said in his mind._

"Micheal!" a voice said.

"Huh what?" Micheal said.

"What's wrong you, and Shira brought home a boy," Brianna said.

"I know Brianna, and for snitching you're doing Shira's chores for tonight," Micheal said.

"Yea...What? Wh...ugggh!" Brianna said as she saw Shira smiling.

"Because I need to have a discussion with your sister and this young man," Micheal said as he carried him up the steps. _"I will not fail you this time Scott!"_


End file.
